Such Stuff as Dreams are Made On
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Myka has a bad dream and goes to check on Helena


Author's note- I had to write an H.G. and Myka fic because I love them together, and Jamie Murray is so awesome. I totally have a crush on her and I'm dedicating it to her and my best friend Jalene. Hope you guys like. Read and review.

Myka woke with a start. She face was wet and she felt like her heart had been torn out. It was still dark in the room and moonlight streamed in through the window and fell across her bed. Fear gripped her and she knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep until she put her fears to rest. After the day that she had been through it was no wonder that she was having nightmares. She carefully got out of bed and made her way across the hall, where she knew that Helena was sleeping. She did not want to wake the others so she had to be really quiet as she walked through the hall. She carefully stepped over the boards in the hall that she knew would alert the others of her movements and slowly made her way to Helena's room.

She turned the knob and peered in. She saw Helena sleeping peacefully and watched as her crest rose and fell with each breath. She was so beautiful. Myka felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her. She had almost lost her today and that what her nightmare had been. She dreamt the the coin had been destroyed and Helena had been lost forever. More tears began to fall as she thought about what it would mean to lose Helena. She had to know that the dream was not real and that Helena was safe. Her feet had a mind of their own as they began to walk over to where Helena lay.

Almost involuntary Myka's hands ran along Helena's sleeping form. Her fingers ran through dark hair and over porcelain skin. Myka never meant to wake Helena and was surprised when Helena's eyes fluttered open.

"Myka?" said Helena a little confused.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Myka said, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Helena sat up and took in the view of Myka. She looked somewhat drained and weak. Helena noticed that in the moonlight, the tear tracks were very obvious. She looked so childlike and afraid that Helena was taken aback.

"Myka, darling why are you crying."

"Oh, it's not a big deal really. It was just a bad dream." said Myka trying to wipe the last of the tears from her eyes. "It was just a dream and now I know that and I'm just going to go back to bed now. Sorry I woke you." Myka said as she tried to make a quick exit.

"Myka." Helena said in a voice that made Myka's heart jump. "You don't have to go. You can tell me about it you know." Helena made her way over to Myka and grasped her by the hand as her turned to leave.

New emotion caused tears to try to fall once more from Myka. She almost lost the woman that she loved most in the world today and she would have never known how she felt about her. She wanted so badly to tell Helena that losing her would have been like losing herself. Myka was not good with telling others her feelings. She always kept her emotions in check. Logic was was she was used to and it was more predictable. Emotions got her in trouble and had cost her so much in the past. The internal struggle was like acid eating at her. She should just leave now and go back to her own room where she could deal with her feeling alone and work them out logically. This would have been so much easier if Helena did not have her hand around her wrist. Her hand was so warm and so soft. Every nerve in her body was focused on that one touch. She couldn't force herself to pull away. It was too much.

She turned to face Helena and their eyes met. Helena's expression was kind and loving. Myka wanted nothing more than to lose herself in that look forever. It was a look that she might have disliked had it come from Pete or any of the others. She didn't want anyone to see this part of her.

"Now will you please tell me why you are upset? I'm not letting you go back to bed like that you know. So you might as well spill it" Said Helena with a smile as she walked Myka back over to the bed and sat her down. Helena raised an eyebrow as if to say,'Go on' and Myka began to relax a bit.

"I told you, It was just a bad dream that's all, I'm okay really."

"You really are not a very good liar. Tell me what it was about."

"Okay it was about you. I dreamed that the coin was destroyed. Myka's voice threatened to break as she said the words. "You were almost gone forever. I almost lost you forever." 'Oh crap,' thought Myka 'I've said too much!'

"Oh ", Helena said a little surprised. If there was any doubt about Myka's feelings for her, they were going when she saw the look on Myka's face. Her words had betrayed her heart.

"Okay, now that I've made a complete ass out of myself, I'm just going to go." Said Myka starting to get up but Helena held her in place."

"Myka, don't leave. I want you to stay. Please." Helena's fingers wiped away a single tear from Myka's cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm right here. I'm okay."

Myka had waited so long to hear Helena talk to her like that. She never dreamed that Helena might love her too. She almost didn't believe what she had heard. She turned to Helena looking to see if what she heard was true. What she saw left her breathless. Helena was giving her a look that no one had given her since she had lost Sam. It somehow was able to make Helena look even more beautiful. Myka knew that she could so easily get lost in those eyes. In those eyes lay her every hope and her most wonderful dreams.

"You want me to stay?" Myka asked.

"I want you, Myka. I want all of you. I loved you from the first time that I saw you and every moment after. How could you not know that? You are so smart but you don't see what is right in front of you sometimes." Said Helena with a smile. She laid her hand on Myka's lap and Myka turned to face her. Helena's hand gently pulled Myka's hair behind her ear. Myka closed the distance between them and pulled Helena into a deep, passionate kiss. Myka ran her hands through Helena's raven locks has pulled her closer. Myka's stomach fluttered out of control and disbelief ran through her mind. Helena's name kept repeating in her mind coupled with slight moans from her lips. Helena pulled Myka back onto the bed as she lay down. Myka could feel every inch of Helena's warm body below her own. She could feel Helena's heart beat and felt it increase as Helena moved her hands down Myka's body. So much pent up emotion displayed with every touch. Helena's fingers were like silk running down Myka's shoulders and inching under the straps of her nightgown. The lust growing inside Myka was almost painful and her own hands were not working fast enough for her liking. She impatiently pulled at Helena's gown and caused Helena to let out a slight chuckle.

"I don't get to see this forceful side of you often. I like it." Helena said in a lustful tone.

"Then stop talking and show me how much you like it."

"Mmmm, if you insist,darling."

Helena pulled off Myka's gown and tossed it to the floor. She kissed every inch of Myka that was within her reach. Every kiss drew a moan from Myka as Helena traveled lower. Myka had finally managed to get Helena out of her nightgown and was in awe of the beauty that was before her.

"So beautiful." said Myka in a hushed voice. She traced her fingers along Helena's collar bone and down to her stomach. Her fingers played with the waistband of her underwear and silently entreated her to pull them off.

"Tit for tat darling. It's only fair." Helena smirked pulling down Myka's lace undergarments as well. Myka did not get any warning before she felt Helena's fingers inside her. She let out a cry of surprise but it was a very welcome surprise. Myka could feel Helena's fingers curling inside her and her body moved against her of its own will. She was moving her body in rhythm with Helena. Helena's lips continued to explore her body and locking her mouth around a rosy nipple. She nipped playfully at the skin there and used her tongue to sooth the abused spots. Helena felt Myka tense around her fingers and increased her pace. Myka let out a soft cry and collapsed on Helena. Myka recovered quickly and more than ready to return the favor. Helena was surprised when Myka took control and worked her way down to Helena's core. Myka kissed and nipped at Helena's clit as her hands pushed Helena's thighs further apart for better access.

"Don't stop." panted Helena in her sultry British accent.

"Your accent gets thicker when you are in this state" Myka said with a laugh. "It's very sexy. I could listen to it all day and never get tried of it." Myka watched Helena's fingers curl around the sheets as she used her tongue on the woman below her. Tender lips kissed and a talented tongue ran the length of Helena's womanhood. Helena was lost to a flood of pleasure and twisted under Myka's tongue. Without warning Myka's tongue went deep into Helena and Helena let out a scream but quickly stopped herself. Helena's hips bucked up to meet Myka's waiting tongue as her body lost control. Waves of pleasure fell over her as she rode out her orgasm. She was left breathless in the end.

"Wow, darling you are good at that."

"It was my pleasure, believe me. Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way, sweetheart." Said Helena taking her in for another kiss. Myka curled up next to Helena and Helena's arm fell over Myka's waist. Helena kissed her neck and bit at her ear.

"Stop that or neither of us will be any good tomorrow. We still have a job to do after all." Said Myka in a playful tone.

"Fine," said Helena in a huff. "But I don't think that you really mean it"

"No I don't but I hope we will have lots of time for more later. I just want to be here with you and make sure that you are not a dream. I have woke up so many times and the person I loved was gone. I can't leave you, because i can't have you disappear. I love you, Helena.

"I will never really leave you." Helena said holding her tighter.

They fell asleep like that and Myka's dreams were filled with wonder and love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starving, what's for breakfast." said Pete with a yawn.

"Is food the only thing you think about, really?" asked Claudia

"Usually. Hey someone should go and wake Mykes and H.G."

"I guess since you're busy stuffing your face, I will go get them." Said Claudia watching Pete take a big bite out of a biscuit that was just brought out.

Claudia walked up the stairs and decided to wake H.G. first since she was the first door that she passed. She didn't really think to knock, but slowly opened the door and almost hit the floor. Myka and H.G. were wrapped around each other and the sheet was the only thing that was covering them. Claudia quickly closed the door and then preceded to knock.

"Hey guys breakfast." Said Claudia behind the closed door.

"Okay Claud, be down soon." answered Helena in a goggly voice.

"Helena did she say, 'Guys'?" asked Myka

"I think so. Well..."

Claudia smiled to herself on the way back down to the kitchen. It was no secret how those two felt about one another. 'It's about time'. thought Claudia.

"Well are they coming down or what?" asked Pete

"Yeah, yeah their going down. I mean coming down." said Claudia.

Myka and Helena came down the stairs arm in arm and stopped to kiss mid way down. Pete's jaw hit the floor and Myka just smiled and pulled Helena closer.


End file.
